Mobile communications devices are sometimes used inside a mobile vehicle. In some instances, the mobile vehicle is actually utilized in conjunction with the mobile communications device. For example, the driver may connect his/her device to an in-vehicle telematics unit via a short range wireless connection (e.g., a BLUETOOTH® connection) so that the driver can utilize the device hands-free while driving. In some instances, the driver may have to consult an online database to determine if his/her mobile communications device is compatible with the vehicle.